The Layout Room
by CalleighRox
Summary: Speed and Calleigh in the layout room going through evidence, well Calleigh is, Speed isn't really listening, Talleigh, plz R&R, Thanx, xx


**The Layout Room**

Disclaimer: Don't own csi:miami or the characters

Speed and Calleigh were working a case and were in the layout room, Calleigh was going over what they knew all ready and Speed was watching, he knew what they had already, which was just as well because he wasn't listening.

He was just watching her lips move and her look of concentration as she spoke aloud her thoughts on different theories.

He was letting his mind wander were it shouldn't, to thoughts of her in his fantasies and dreams. She stopped, rubbed her forehead, her theory wasn't making sense, he could tell by her actions, she looked stressed.

She decided to start all over again with a different theory, Speed didn't mind, it just meant he could watch her longer, without it seeming suspicious, the downside of being able to watch her so intently for longer was that it was getting harder to fight the urge to just go over to the other side of the bench and kiss her hard and deeply, with all the passion he felt for her inside.

It was straining to be released from inside him. His stomach was doing flips every time she pulled another facial expression in concentration, confusion, annoyance. Every movement of her hands, he couldn't tell you what she was saying except odd words, but he could tell you where her hands were minutes ago, and what she was indicating to.

Pictures of the suspects and victims lay spread out on the lay out table, along with all the evidence they had collected so far. At this point he had lost it completely, he had no idea what she was talking about, he was completely lost in her.

She pushed a strand of her hair back out of her eyes and he followed it, watching as it joined the rest of her golden hair cascading down her back.

He watched as she rubbed her head again in frustration, then she looked up directly at him. His breath caught, she was so beautiful, but, she was looking to him for input, what should he do. He did the only thing he could think of, he put down the piece of evidence he had hold off and walked slowly round to the other side of the bench where she was.

He saw as her eyes followed him, confused. He walked to her slowly, looking straight into her eyes. He stepped right up to her, they were only inches away from each other, he gave her a moment to pull away if she wanted, but she didn't move, he leant down slowly to her, inching closer.

He heard Calleigh's breath catch and smiled, he then leant down fully and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, but passionate first kiss leaving them both breathless, Speed pulled away and whispered in her ear,

'what were you saying?', Calleigh looked at him and couldn't remember, she shook her head gently and looked into his eyes, he chuckled and kissed her again, deeper this time, she parted her lips for him and he delved his tongue into her mouth, exploring, tasting and enjoying her. She moaned softly as she felt his lips on hers again, she leaned up to his and pressed her lips back against his. Her hands roamed up his chest to around his neck and to play in his hair.

It felt so soft between her fingers. Speed slipped his hands around her back and pulled her closer to him, one of his hands slid up her back and tangled in her long golden hair.

Neither one of them was aware of their Lieutenant in the doorway, until he cleared his throat and interrupted them,

'detectives', he said in a professional manner, causing them to jump apart shocked and flustered, suddenly remembering where they were. Horatio looked to the floor while they regrouped themselves before asking how the case was going,

'umm', Calleigh started and looked towards the table for where to start, but Speed beat her to it, he explained the case to H, who they thought it was, how they think they did it, and why. Horatio nodded and asked them to have their report n his desk by the end of the day. Speed and Calleigh told him they would. As soon as Horatio left Calleigh turned to Speed and hit him playfully in the chest,

'why did you not tell me you had the solution instead of letting me ramble on!', she asked unimpressed, Speed just grinned, and leant closer to her again,

'I like it when you ramble', he whispered in her ear, before kissing her lips again, softly, passionately, gently, once again exploring her mouth with his tongue, they eventually pulled apart again for air,

'Speed we gotta get this report done', she told him pulling away, Speed nodded, then she leant in closer to him, 'then you can take me home', she whispered seductively in his ear, causing Speed to grin again, wider. She kissed his cheek softly as she pulled away again to finish writing the report.

xXx EnD xXx

A/N: Ok, the end, unless you REALLY want me to continue, I got a lot of other fics to work on, lol, so I'd have to get lots of reviews who fink I should continue, otherwise I'll just end it here like I planned :p , lol up to you guys really, REVIEW PLZ:p, lol, thnx,


End file.
